


Seven Times

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Scars, Shame, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: It's been a while since I posted some jedistormpilot.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Seven Times

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted some jedistormpilot.

At first, he barely registers the commotion coming from the other side of the bed. Sound asleep, he only hears bits and pieces of sound until it becomes too persistent and he starts to rouse.

Poe wakes flat on his back, rubbing a hand down his face before he moves that hand to the mattress and searches for the usual occupant beside him, only to remember that Finn is away. The war is far from over, and the Resistance needs weapons. To do that, they need to make deals with potential allies. The victory on Exegol brought more confidence in the Resistance. Without a strong leader behind the First Order, they were almost on equal ground. Finally, worlds that denied support to the small Resistance army was beginning to have a change of heart.

The other occupant in the bed, on the far side of the mattress, is on her side, sobbing. Poe suddenly sits up, concerned.

“Rey?”

She doesn’t answer. Perhaps she didn’t hear him.

Reaching out, he puts a hand gently on her shoulder. She startles, but quickly remembers that Poe is also with her. Turning, she looks him in the face, tears blotching her skin. It’s light enough that he can see the sheen.

“Nightmare?” he guesses. She nods.

He really wishes Finn were here. Poe’s not the one she needs, not the one that can provide her the right kind of comfort. Through all their differences and arguments, Poe finally admitted to himself that he holds affection for her and though they are not lovers, they do love each other. It’s a complicated thing, what goes on between Poe and Finn and Rey. He wasn’t sure if sharing Finn’s deeper affection was going to work, but somehow, they figured it out. There’s still the occasional jealously, days that don’t belong to them that the other gives to honor their relationship, and Poe and Rey still fight at times, but somehow, they’re making this work.

“Ren?” he asks. There’s only a few nightmares she has, but often, Kylo still haunts them.

She nods again. “He didn’t bring me back. He didn’t change. Everyone died.”

Poe strokes her side gently. “He’s gone,” he reminded her. “And you’re still here.”

“I know,” Rey replies. “I just… it easily could have gone another way.”

He stops the movement of his hand and reaches for hers, pulling it slightly up so it reaches his lips. They aren’t a pair for kisses much – that’s Finn’s place – but even Poe knows that kisses have different meanings and he hopes Rey doesn’t take it the wrong way. Her skin is warm under his lips and her breathing seems to even out. 

“Thank you, Poe,” she whispers. “I’m fine now.” 

Curling up, she tries to go back asleep. It doesn’t take Poe long to get back to his own.

* * *

After an interminable day stuck in Operations, the two of them found they wanted to take a short breather and watch the sunset. Ajan Koss had a beautiful one, and there were plenty of places to hide to get some peace.

They found a spot on a low cliff, just a short hike away, and sat down on the edge, dangling their legs as they watched the sun paint the sky in oranges and pinks.

Leaning against each other, Finn and Poe didn’t speak. They just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Poe sighed as he thought about how the jungle reminded him of Yavin IV. He wanted to visit his childhood home again soon. He didn’t get to contact his father as much as he’d like, being on a secret base and all. Kes was always worried sick about his son, but somehow was less nervous now that Poe was flying less. He was more comfortable in an X-wing, but being a general of an army meant he more duties than ever before.

The next time he went home, he really hoped Finn would go with him. Rey too, if she wanted to. His father would love them both.

He moved his head away from Finn’s shoulder and eyed the red and blue leather ribbing of his vest. In the light, the colors took on a shimmer he wouldn’t have noticed any other time. Leaning again, Poe gently kissed the material and smiled, knowing Finn couldn’t feel it but he was watching.

“Whatcha up to?” he laughed.

Humming, Poe replied, “Oh, just thinking about what it’ll be like for us once this is over.”

“And what will it be like?”

At first, Poe didn’t answer. He leaned against Finn’s chest and smiled.

Finally, he said, “Beautiful.”

* * *

She heard a racket while she was strolling through the hangar and looking for things to do. Being handy with repairs, Rey tried to offer help when she could. Sometimes, she got too caught up in Jedi business and it kept her away from being more useful to the Resistance.

Following the source of the banging against a metallic surface, she found herself in front of the orange X-wing that served as the replacement starfighter for Poe. The closer she got, the easier she could hear his mumbles and curses.

“Poe?” she called out. “Need help?”

More mumbling before a harsh thud echoed through the hangar. She winced at the sound.

Another series of curses followed before Poe’s head emerged from under the X-wing. He rubbed at his head.

“You all right?”

“No, Rey,” he groaned. “I’m really not.”

Smiling, she reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Tell me if I can help you, and I’ll get to it. Maybe put some ice on that.” She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

“What are you doing?” Poe asked, but he was smiling.

She shrugged. “Finn told me you like this when you burn yourself on accident,” she said. “Thought it would work here too. Do you feel better?”

“That’s not what that’s for,” he began, but quickly cut himself off. The smile remained on his face. “Yeah, Rey. I feel a lot better. Thanks.”

* * *

“Lie down.”

They both sat naked on the bed. Tonight was theirs. No interruptions. No duties to attend to. Just Finn and Rey.

Eyeing her warmly, Finn smiled before he turned around and lay face-down on the mattress. He knew what her intentions were.

Outside, the jungle was warm. Sometimes, the heat drifted into the room and no amount of fans could keep the makeshift private rooms cool. At least it kept her hands warm when they touched the skin of his back.

She ran them up and down, applying slight pressure. At first, the knots in his muscles contracted painfully, but not bad enough to tell her to stop. He knew in a moment, those would smooth out and her hands would knead and press pleasantly and he would be rendered to practically putty under them.

After a minute or so of this, she paused. Finn was about to ask if something was wrong.

Just as he opened his mouth, he felt a new sensation along his skin. Soft and plump, Rey pressed her lips against his shoulder, allowing herself to linger for a moment before she pulled away and placed her hands where her lips were.

He smiled and let her continue.

* * *

Poe had tried his best, but sometimes, he could be a bit clumsy.

He stood over the sink, holding his fingers under the cool stream of water erupting from the facet. He accidentally miscalculated how quickly the boiling water in the pot over the stove would pour into the colander, and how far the water would spread over the rim. He didn’t get his fingers away in time.

Finn heard him shout and ran in to help. Cursing, he’d dropped the pot on the counter and ran to the sink to soothe his pain. 

“Wanted it to be a surprise,” he mumbled. Finn looked inside the silver colander to see corkscrew pasta noodles sitting at the bottom, straining. There was disappointment laced in his voice.

Frowning, Finn walked over to him and glanced at his hand. His fingers were bright red, but hopefully it would just be a shallow burn. He felt bad Poe’s surprise was ruined.

Wrapping his arms under his and across his abdomen, he kissed his neck. “It looks good,” he told him. “You didn’t have to cook for me.”

“I wanted to,” he insisted. 

He nodded against his neck. “What were you planning to put on the noodles? Can I help?”

* * *

She always tries to hide the scar. Sometimes, it’s her arm wraps, sometimes, her leather cuff, there have even been times where she’s used a bandage, but Rey always tries to hide the scar on her right arm.

At first, he didn’t notice the strategy over the clothing choices. Rey wore arm wraps since the first day they met, and he thought the leather cuff looked nice too. It wasn’t until the first time he saw her arms bare that he noticed the scar.

It didn’t stand out much on her skin, now that months of hiding underground and in caves were giving her a lighter pallor. She was still tan—maybe she would always be, Finn couldn’t say he knew the science behind skin tone—but she was less so than when they first met back on Jakku. But the scar was a skin-white line across her arm and he didn’t fail to see it when he was close to her.

He didn’t mean to stare, but sometimes, he forgot about the scar and its reappearance startled him. This time, she noticed. Shifting uncomfortably, she turned her torso slightly, so her arm was facing away.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just… Why do you feel like you have to hide it? I know it’s there?”

Staring into her lap, she clenched her hands together. “I’m not sure if it’s about you as much as it’s about me,” she confessed. “I hate seeing it. Reminds me how naïve and stupid I was.”

Finn understood that. He had scars that he didn’t particularly like to think about. Sometimes, he got them for dumb, avoidable accidents he had during training. It was embarrassing to think about. It might have been a whole different level of embarrassment for Rey thought. The scar came from a fight with a couple of red-armored guards that Finn had never heard about before. There was no embarrassment for defending herself, but there was because of who she had to team up with to fight them and how she got in that situation in the first place. 

No part of Finn could ever really understand why she went to the Supremacy, but he saw how tired she was the few times she spoke about it. There was regret there too.

Leaning over, he placed a kiss to the scar line and allowed his lips to linger.

“I get it,” he told her. “Really, I do.” Then his mouth grew into a smile. “You know, scars are supposed to be sexy.”

* * *

Both of them were at his side.

This was Finn’s favorite time of day, when all was done, no emergencies had suddenly arisen, and he could just relax. On his left, Poe quietly read a pilot magazine he had confiscated from one of the more unruly recruits. At his right shoulder, Rey dozed, her lips parted and mouth ajar, as she leaned against him.

From the center of the bed, Finn looked out the tiny window to see out the subterranean room. The stars were clear, but the constellations still were odd to him, even after being here for months. 

The way they were squished together on the bed, he almost thought they were like a constellation. Three stars who could shine on their own, but better together.

He smiled and lifted Rey’s hand to his face, pressing a light kiss on her wrist. She stirred slightly as he did the same to Poe.

“What’s that for?” Poe asked, looking over the pages of his magazine.

Finn held them closer. “I was just thinking about how much I love you. Both of you.”


End file.
